Unexpected Opportunities
by DeathViolinist
Summary: Allen finds an injured cat in an ally and takes him home to heal him.


**I don't own any character used in this story, they belong to Katsura Hoshino. I only own the story plot**

* * *

The white-haired male walked down an alley, using it as a shortcut to the house he shared with his master, who was either never home or always drunk.

As he walked, a dark creature limped across the alleyway. The boy slowed down as he got closer. A sleek, thin black cat, fur matted \with blood. He wouldn't put any pressure on his left front paw.

Allen walked closer only to be hissed at as the cat glared at him. "I'm not going to hurt you, kitty. I just want to help." the boy insisted, and reached a hand towards the small animal. The cat tried to scratch the hand but ended up yelping due to trying to use the broken paw. Allen sighed and chuckled softly before picking the cat up as the small creature passed out. The white-haired male carried the cat home and gently laid him on the bed before going to get some bandages and other supplies to treat the injuries littering the animal's body.

Once he had rinsed most of the blood off of the creature's coat he unmatted the fur and cleaned the wounds gently, trying to cause as little pain as possible. Kanda whined slightly in pain as Allen set the bone in his paw back in place and wrapped it up and made a makeshift cast. After he was done, the male gently pet the cat, causing it to purr lightly before waking up a little while later.

* * *

Kanda slowly woke up and blinked his eyes open as he looked up; his dark blue eyes narrowed when he saw the boy from earlier but calmed down once he realized the other had cleaned and wrapped his wounds. he watched quietly as the boy stopped petting him and laid down, falling asleep quickly. The cat stood up and carefully jumped off the bed and winced as he put pressure on his broken paw.

He slowly wandered around the relatively small house, allowing his wounds to easily heal because of his curse. He came across a sleeping red-haired male but stayed away from him because he reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Yu growled lightly and made his way back to the other room where the white-haired male was sleeping.

By this point most of his wounds were healed and the bone in his paw was connected again, but it still hurt to put too much pressure on it. He was about to jump onto the bed but stopped when he looked up and saw a golden cat staring down at him, curiously.

Kanda growled up at the cat before it jumped down and sniffed around the darker cat. He hissed and went to claw at the other cat before he was picked up, "No! You can't attack Timcanpy" the white-haired boy said and he placed Kanda on the bed. He growled and scratched the boy's arm before turning the other way and walking to the other side of the bed. The black cat glared at the boy as he laid down and curled up, not trusting the human. The last human he was with had abused him and left him outside for dead. He had barely managed to escape the other wild cats and dogs that roamed the allies, which was about an hour before the white-haired male found him.

* * *

Kanda growled as the golden cat jumped on the bed and attempted to get close to him. He tried to attack Timcampy, but the albino male smacked his head lightly and moved the other cat away. The darker cat glared darkly at the boy and jumped onto the window sill and tried to bite the makeshift cast off of his leg. Allen walked over and helped get it off but ended up with his arms covered in bites and scratches. He sighed at the violent actions but didn't say anything as he walked into the bathroom and cleaned his deeper wounds. The white-haired male walked back into the room with his arms wrapped in bandages. Kanda's eyes softened slightly at the now covered arms, almost as if he cared; he quickly turned his attention to watch out the window, quickly denying any thought about caring for the human

A routine of getting fed, sleeping, and attacking Allen lasted for the next year. Gradually, the attacking stopped happening as Kanda accepted that the other didn't plan to hurt him. The night of September 21, two years later, Allen yelped as a large hand slapped him across the face, forcing him to the ground, scaring Tim out of the room and waking Kanda from his nap in the other room; the red-haired drunk started to repetitively kick the younger male anywhere he could and laughed at the other's feeble attempts to defend himself. Allen cried out in pain as he felt the bruises forming on his skin. Tears fell down his cheeks as Cross kept abusing him.

Kanda wandered into the other room, growling at being woken up, before his eyes widened seeing what was happening. He hissed and ran at the older man, biting at his hands to get him away from the albino. Cross scowled and hit the black cat, sending him across the room and into the wall. Kanda felt the air leave his body from the impact and slowly stood up. He made his way over to stand in front of the white-haired male that was still being hit and kicked. His body flashed a dark blue before a male teenager around eighteen took the place of the cat. His long black hair was loosely tied back. He was clad in black jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, but oddly no shoes. He blocked the next hit from the red-head and punched him in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. His dark blue eyes narrowed as his tail twitched angrily behind him.

Cross's and Allen's eyes widened in shock seeing the cat turn human, "Care to explain to me why you are beating the Moyashi?" he seethed at the red-haired male. Cross stuttered to find an answer but couldn't come up with anything, so he stayed quiet. Kanda scowled and turned around and gently picked Allen up and carried him to his room and gently laid him on the bed before going back out to Cross.

"If I ever, see or hear you beating Allen again, I will not hesitate to hurt or kill you to protect him" he hissed in rage and Marian nodded quickly in understanding, the neko having scared the shit out of him. Kanda growled and punched his stomach for emphasis before storming angrily back to Allen's room. He took a deep breath before going into the room and helped Allen get his shirt off so he could get a better look at the new injuries. He wrapped up his stomach and chest, seeing as there were quite a few cuts from Cross's rings. Kanda gently placed an ice pack on the other's stomach to help with the swelling as the white-haired boy kept quiet until the other was done.

"Why did you save me?" Allen asked softly and looked up at Kanda who sighed and replied, "you saved me so i was just returning the favor" Allen nodded and looked down, he knew he was attracted to the other, even before he became human. It was like that feeling of strong admiration that people unconsciously form about others. Allen thought Kanda was beautiful. As a cat he had always acted so calm and strong, but when ever Cross come home drunk he would quickly usher Allen away from him, almost as if he knew how violent the redhead could be and didn't want to expose Allen to it more than he needed to be. The beansprout blushed softly as he looked up and took in the appearance of the other male. Kanda was leaning against the window, staring outside with an intense glare trying to sooth his rage.

Allen stood up and slowly walked over to him, wincing as he did so. The white-haired male gently reached up and pet the neko's dark blue almost black ears -that matched his tail- making the taller male purr lightly. Kanda looked at him and his dark eyes softened slightly, he was still pissed off but the innocent look in those silvery-blue eyes made his anger slowly disappear. Allen smiled slightly but the emotions swimming in his eyes showed how much pain he was actually in and he gently hugged the other male. The neko stiffened but slowly wrapped his arms around the other as well and gently held him close.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think and if I should make this an actual story or keep it as a one-shot. Thanks for reading! I wont make this into an actual story unless i get 10 reviews :3 and message me if you have any ideas on how to continue this**

**~Death**


End file.
